The patent document US 2006/0291422 A1 relates to mobility management in a communication system of at least two communication networks. A mobile node is associated with one of the at least two communication networks as a home network and is allocated a global home address, a certificate and a corresponding private key by a home agent of the home network. When roaming in a communication network other than the home network, the mobile node requests a binding operation of a current routing address in the other communication network and the global home address at the home agent of the home network, comprising, at the home agent, the use of the correct allocated global home address by the mobile node by means of a digital signature and the certificate allocated to the mobile node.
The patent document WO 01/76188 A2 relates to a method of allocating a network address for an application to use during a session between a first node in a domain and a mobile node in a visited domain. The method comprises the steps of allocating a care of address with a global home agent associated with the mobile node; the global home agent informing the first node of the allocated care of address; and the first node informing the application of the care of address.
The patent document US 2007/0291705 A1 relates to techniques for proving location/presence-based information using mobile IP. A mobile node is associated with a home agent in a home network different from the access network. The location/presence-based information is determined at the point of attachment and is added to a registration request at the layer 3 protocol layer. The registration request is then sent from the point of attachment to the home agent. When the registration request is received at the home agent, the home agent parses the registration request to determine the location/presence-based information from the request. The home agent then performs a location/presence service using the location/presence information.
The patent document US 2006/0274672 A1 relates to a system and method that reduces unnecessary data traffic over the access links to a mobile router or to other network components. Packets that are to be sent unnecessarily to the mobile router are intercepted before they can be sent to a router or other network device. Consequently, system resources are not used for the unnecessary data transmissions and the efficiency of the network is substantially enhanced.
The document “Global mobility approach with Mobile IP in “All IP” networks”; L. Morand; S. Tessier; IEEE, relates to how the EUROSCOM project P1013FIT-MIP evaluates the use of Mobile IP in an IP core network, acting as a mobility management protocol federating heterogeneous access network technologies such as PSTN, Wlan or GPRS. The aim is to provide a wide IP environment with an always-on access to IP applications, Mobile IP functionalities enabling seamless mobility through the various networks.
In the world today it is quite common that people travel to other countries as tourists or for business reasons bringing with them their computers that are connected to the Internet using the cellular networks. The connection is routed via the guest operators network to the home operators network via a gateway and then to the Internet via the home operators access point. This routing is not optimal in the sense of network usage, e. g. a lot of bandwidth between the operators are used for no particular reason.
The above mentioned solutions suffer from a lot of disadvantages. Current Internet routings when roaming into a guest operators network are non-optimal leading to, among other things, higher costs for the operator as well as the subscriber as well as slower Internet connections. Very often the cost plan for a particular subscriber is a non flat rate or a virtual flat rate leading to the situation that the home operator wants to keep track of the amount of transferred data. This leads to the current situation that the operator wants, and also needs, to do the actual Internet access for the subscriber using the operators own Internet access point. Consequently, the usage of the operators' network is non-optimal giving rise to cost and network problems.